In a conventional vehicle management system using a remote control device, various functions, such as starting of a vehicle, opening/closing of a door, generation of an alarm due to an external impact, are performed, and also a user should carry a separate remote control device for such functions. In addition, since the functions provided by the remote control device are limited, demands of a user requiring various services have not been satisfied.
Recently, as supply of portable terminals has expanded, attempts have been made to perform various methods of managing a vehicle by using portable terminals. However, when a vehicle is managed by using a portable terminal, a plurality of input operations should be performed on the portable terminal, and thus it is difficult to effectively manage the vehicle.